


Maybe You're The Right One

by goddess_julie



Series: But I Know Yes I Know (We'll Be Alright) [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Artificial Insemination, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Kid!Fic, Kidfic, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, girl!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is still curled up on the couch, snoring softly with his mouth hanging open and face smashed against the pillow under his head.  Niall looks like she’d fallen asleep sitting up and fell backwards onto Liam.  Neither looks comfortable yet at the same time look peaceful at rest.  Once he has taken at least a dozen pictures, close up and a panoramic shot Louis slides his phone into his pocket and sits on the floor with Micah.  He reaches for the remote control and turns the telly on, lowering the volume so it won’t disturb their sleeping friends.</p>
<p>“I just have one question,” Harry finally says when he’s rejoined them in the living room.  He has a juice box for Micah and a beer for Louis and himself.  It’s afternoon and he doesn’t see any reason why they shouldn’t start their own party early.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“What the hell happened here last night?”</p>
<p>or they're all on a working vacation with Harry.  Louis and Harry agree to babysit Micah so the rest can have a night off for themselves.  It ends up with Niall and Zayn wrecking Sophia while Liam watches.  Everyone wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You're The Right One

**Author's Note:**

> Herein we have the foursome fic that everyone was asking for. I thought about it one night and this whole idea came to me out of nowhere. I opened up a document and it just started... and kept going and going and going. Hope it doesn't disappoint. Thank you all so much for the phenomenal support and feedback. I love that you all love this fic as much as I do. Please ignore any errors and/or mistakes. I've tried to edit but sometimes I just miss things. Kudos and comments are love! xo

Louis and Micah are walking hand in hand up the cobblestone pathway towards a modest sized bungalow. Louis is pointing out different flowers while Micah leans in to point out the colours that he thinks they are. Harry figures that when he is actually right it is because the toddler is guessing but he still gets excited at how much Louis cheers for him each time.

“Loueeh,” Micah calls. “Looueh. Fower? Fower for Mummy and Ammi?”

Harry’s heart constricts as Louis kneels down so that he is at Micah’s eye level and brushes the small boy’s dirty blonde hair off of his forehead. With Niall’s pregnancy and now even more with Zayn and Sophia both being pregnant, Harry has thought more and more about him and Louis starting their own family. He’s started unofficially looking into adoption agencies and what exactly they are looking at to become eligible to adopt. And of course Harry knows it’s a conversation that he needs to have with Louis. But Harry wants nothing more than for Louis to be that gentle and loving with their own child when they finally have one. 

“What do you think Bean? Do you think they would like this flower?” Louis smirks up at Harry before picking a small handful out of the garden lining the path.

“Lou,” Harry says looking over his shoulder. He checks around as though the gardener is hiding behind the shrubs just waiting to catch someone who is trying to steal some of his gorgeous flowers. “I don’t think…” He is cut off by Micah running up to him with his pudgy hand holding as many of the flowers as he could grasp.

“Azza? See fowers Azza?” Micah grins up at him and any argument that Harry might have had is gone.

“I see them Buddy. They’re gorgeous.”

“Pretty. Like Mummy.” Micah looks up at Harry with wide eyes. Harry reaches down to scoop Micah up and nuzzle his throat playfully.

“Perfect. Like little Micah.”

“Azza,” Micah giggles as Harry continues to play around. They catch up with Louis who is already at the door and knocking. After a few moments both Harry and Louis frown. There is no noise coming from inside. The door is locked but it’s almost lunch time and they were convinced that the moment that they woke up, Zayn and Niall would have been banging down their door for their son.

“Weird,” Louis says as he pounds harder on the door. He flashes Harry a look over Micah’s head, not wanting to alarm the small boy. “I wonder where they are.”

“MUMMY!” Micah screams loudly. “’ARE YOU MUMMY?”

“That’s a good question Bean,” Harry agrees as he sets the boy down. “Where are they?”

“AMMI! DA!!”

When no answers are forthcoming, Micah looks up at Louis and Harry and gives an exaggerated shrug. 

“Doe know?”

He’s so much like his Mummy that Harry can’t help but laugh. Seeing his Uncle laugh, Micah snickers as covers his mouth with his hand, just like they’ve seen Niall do countless times.

“Do you have the key Haz?”

Harry nods. He digs into his pocket and pulls out the extra key that they had given him the night before. It was something they did any time they went on vacation together in case of emergency. Never had he ever had to use it and Harry couldn’t help but wonder what kind of mess he’d find when they went in. Being pregnant, he knew Sophia and Zayn couldn’t drink but it wouldn’t have stopped Liam and Niall from going crazy, especially since it was the first vacation they’d taken since Micah had been born.

Hence the reason Harry and Louis had agreed to babysit Micah while the four of them had a night off of all parental duties.

The door is open and Louis has a hold on Micah before he can go running through the house. 

“Zee? Payno?” Louis calls loudly.

“Niall? Sophia?” Harry counters.

Still there is no response forthcoming and Harry can’t help but laugh with a case of nervous energy.

“Got your camera ready?” He calls to Louis. The smaller man is grinning maniacally at him. Any opportunity at blackmail material is considered gold within their group.

“AMMI! MUMMY! ARE YOU? AMMIIIIIIII” 

Harry is amazed at how loud Micah is, his voice booming in the spacious living room.

The sound of Micah laughing loudly and clapping grabs Harry’s attention. He looks up and bursts into hysterics at the sight he’s met with. Liam is standing against the doorjamb from the hallway where the stairs to the upper level of the house meets the living room. He’s wearing a pair of boxer shorts and has what looks like one of Sophia’s bras hanging over his shoulders, as though he’d forgotten to fully put it on or take it off.

Before he can warn Louis, he sees the other man raise his phone and start to take pictures.

“What the bloody hell is all this noise?” Liam groans. He rubs his stubbled jaw with his hand and growls at them. “And why are you laughing Haz?”

“Pink’s a good colour on you Mate,” Louis snickers. “Didn’t take you for a lacy type of bloke though.” He nods down and they both break into another round of laughter at the stunned expression on Liam’s face.

“The hell?” Liam croaks. He pulls the offending article off of his arms and throws it at Harry who catches it with one hand.

“Hell!” Micah yells as he approaches his Da. “Hell. Hell hell hell.” He throws himself at the other man, barely realizing that he’s nearly about to knock Liam over. “DA! HELL DA! WHERE AMMI? MUMMY?”

“What is going on?” Niall stumbles down the stairs. She catches herself as she nearly does a face plant, stumbling into the wall and giggling at how Liam is holding his head as her son dances around him. Her mascara is smudged and her hair is sticking up at every angle, but her eyes are clear and there is a wide smile covering her lips. She pulls up the pajama bottoms, Liam’s by the looks of it, and approaches Micah, pulling him into his arms before he’s seen her.

“HELL MUMMY! MUMMY!!!” Micah screams and throws his arms around Niall’s neck, hugging her as tight as his body will let him.

“Why is my kid saying hell? Who taught him that word?”

Micah, Louis and Harry all point to Liam who groans and turns towards the kitchen. If he’s going to be awake for this, he’s going to need coffee.

“And why do you have Soph’s bra?”

Harry once again points at Liam who pokes his head out from the kitchen and gives them all the finger. He faces Niall and pouts at her. 

“How do you NOT have a hangover?”

“I’m Irish,” Niall shrugs. She flashes Louis a wink who is staring at her like he’s never seen her before. She checks her reflection in the mirror that is hanging in the hall and cackles. “Oh hell. I look like I’ve been hit by a bus.”

“Hell Mummy,” Micah agrees pressing sloppy kisses on her cheek.

“You both do,” Louis notes. He takes a few pictures, pouting when Niall starts to pose for him. It’s not the same if she’s okay with him taking pictures of her looking like this.

“God, you should see Soph and Zee,” Liam says softly. His eyes are narrowed at the overwhelming light that is beaming through the windows and he curls himself in as small a ball as he can, hiding his eyes.

Louis’ eyes widen and he grins, nodding enthusiastically. “Yes. Please, can I see them?”

Niall shrugs and nods towards the bedroom. “S’ok, they’re both still sleeping. And they’re dressed.”

They head in the direction that Niall said Zayn and Sophia could be found. Both men were shocked to see the two sleeping soundly, Zayn’s head resting in what looked like an uncomfortable position on Sophia’s leg, her own legs half hanging off of the bed. Sophia’s head was half hanging off of the bed, mouth open as she snored loudly. Once Louis had taken a number of blackmail pictures, Harry grabbed the phone and moved in closer capturing a perfect picture of Zayn and Sophia’s fingers tangled as they held hands even at the awkward angle they were in.

It was as they re-enter the living room that Harry stops and motions for Louis to look up. “Lou?”

“Why are you whispering?” Louis whispers back. When he sees Harry pointing to the couch he is forced to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle the sound of his laughter. Micah is sitting on the floor, playing with one of his toys, ignoring everyone outside of whatever is happening inside of his imagination.

“Oh fuck, this is too good.”

Liam is still curled up on the couch, snoring softly with his mouth hanging open and face smashed against the pillow under his head. Niall looks like she’d fallen asleep sitting up and fell backwards onto Liam. Neither looks comfortable yet at the same time look peaceful at rest. Once he has taken at least a dozen pictures, close up and a panoramic shot Louis slides his phone into his pocket and sits on the floor with Micah. He reaches for the remote control and turns the telly on, lowering the volume so it won’t disturb their sleeping friends.

“I just have one question,” Harry finally says when he’s rejoined them in the living room. He has a juice box for Micah and a beer for Louis and himself. It’s afternoon and he doesn’t see any reason why they shouldn’t start their own party early.

“Yeah?”

“What the hell happened here last night?”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_72 HOURS EARLIER_**

“You want to what?” Zayn barks out a loud, sharp laugh as she stands up. She walks around the desk and brushes past Harry who is resting comfortably against the doorjamb to her office.

“Look. It’s a new series I want to do. It focuses on life. All facets and every point of life. I want to photograph life in its most beautiful form and think that this would be a great idea.”

“And you need me to do that?” Zayn hands Perrie a stack of signed documents and reminds her that they need to go out as soon as possible. She turns to Harry who is nodding at her while giving her his most endearingly sweet puppy eyes.

“And Sophia. Both of you.”

“Why?” They’re standing toe to toe and while Zayn normally has her heels on at work and is closer to Harry’s height, since about her third month of pregnancy, she’s been wearing flats at work and thus has to look up at her friend.

“Because you’re pregnant? Because you’re the embodiment of life and giving life.” Harry smiles as he wraps his arms loosely around Zayn’s shoulders. “Because you and Sophia are beautiful and I really want to photograph you both while you’re pregnant.”

“On a beach. In the Dominican Republic?”

“Think of what a great present it would be for Nialler and Liam,” Harry argues playfully. “You each could do family portraits. You, Nialler and Micah. Li and Soph before their baby is born. All of you together. All of US together?”

Zayn narrows her eyes and curls her lip at Harry. He’s got her hook line and sinker but she refuses to be this easy. She’s going to make him sweat a little bit.

“A proper vacation. Lou and I will even babysit Bean for a night so you and Niall can have a night to yourselves.”

“I don’t know.”

“We leave Thursday and come back Monday. Long weekend.”

“Gotta check my schedule.”

“It’s on me … well I won’t be paying for it. But the important part is that you won’t be paying for it either so…”

“Did you talk to Leeyum?”

Harry nods.

“Niall?”

Harry rolls his eyes. Zayn laughs because of course Harry did. And of course Niall has already agreed for them both but since it was her to be photographed and on display, Zayn would have the ultimate say on whether they went. It was only a matter of time before Zayn would say yes.

“What time is our flight?” 

“Well this is the last thing I ever expected to see,” Niall’s voice interrupts them and Zayn pushes Harry away, licking her lips where she can still taste the tang of the gum Harry is chewing. When they step apart, Niall shakes her head. “Oh no. God no, that wasn’t a stop. That was a keep going. Please?”

With a roll of her eyes, Zayn approaches Niall and lets herself be pulled into a hungry kiss, her stomach pressed tight between them. She’s just a little over six months pregnant, and while she isn’t as big as some women she’s seen at this point in a pregnancy, she’s amazed at how round her belly is. How much she can feel their child and how she never expected to enjoy every single thing that came along with being pregnant.

To say pregnancy suited Zayn would be an understatement. 

“Hey babe,” Niall says to her stomach, kissing the top of her bump affectionately. “Hey Sexy Mama.”

They share another kiss before pulling away. Harry’s smile has Zayn blushing and Niall beaming. “Did she say yes?”

Harry nods. He turns to Zayn. “Our flight is at eleven tomorrow. Everything is taken care of; just have to be at the airport by nine.”

Zayn gives a nod until she realizes what Harry has just said. “Uhhhh what? Did you say tomorrow?”

Harry’s cheeks turn pink and he shrugs. “Yeah? Tomorrow’s Thursday.”

“Are you kidding me? TOMORROW? TOMORROW THURSDAY? I’m not ready.”

“We kind of are, babe.” Niall assures her. I’ve got everything packed. We knew you’d say yes.” She high fives Harry and presses a comforting kiss to Zayn’s jaw. “Harry booked everything. We’re sharing a bungalow with Leemo and Soph and yeah. Four nights and five days. Micah is going to fucking love the beach. I’ve spoken to the doc and you’re clear to fly. It’s a go.”

Considering how last minute the trip was for Zayn, everything went smoother than she could have ever hoped. They were at the airport, through security and at the gate without any type of incident. Micah was excited for an adventure with his Ammi, Mummy, Da and favourite aunt and uncles. When they landed it was to gorgeous weather with a forecast of more of the same for the next few days. 

Harry had explained on the flight that Thursday would be a free day for everyone as he wanted to scope out the best location to do their shoots. So Zayn and Sophia could spend the day just relaxing and enjoying the sun and vacation. Friday was when he wanted to do the most of his photography with Saturday and Sunday to be days that he would reshoot any pictures that he might need and a chance for them all to just relax and enjoy their time off together.

They’ve made plans to head down to the part of the beach that Harry found for them. It is relatively secluded and he’s been informed by the owners of the house that lay just up from the stretch that he’s free to use it for as long as he needs. They’re heading up just before lunch and Niall is excited to spend the day on the beach with her extended family.

Micah greets her in the kitchen already wearing his swimming trunks and water wings. Niall can’t help but burst out into laughter at how he’s bouncing around and dancing to the music that’s coming from his cartoons on the television. “Go Mummy? We go?”

“Almost Bean,” Niall says with a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Ammi is putting on her swim suit and Da and Soph already went down to the beach with Uncle Lou and Harry.”

“We go ocean? Sark eat us?” Micah’s eyes widen and Niall tries not to laugh at how worried he looks. “Unca Loueeh said sark in ocean. Sark has teefs.”

“Oh babe,” Niall starts. She’s interrupted by Zayn who breezes past her and she loses all track of what she was saying. They’d gone shopping for new bathing suits the night before they left. Zayn only had a bathing suit from pre pregnancy and thought it would be fun to buy new things for them all for this vacation. Niall’s tongue is stuck to the roof of her mouth, drool escaping slightly at the sight of Zayn’s flawless skin on display. She’s in a black two piece, top barely containing her breasts which have grown considerably since being pregnant. The bottoms are modest, sitting low on her hips so that her swollen belly is proudly on display. Zayn had put on a sheer cover up that gave the illusion of modesty but only made Niall want to rip it off of her and throw her down on any surface to fuck her.

“What?” Zayn realizes that Niall has stopped talking and is staring at her. Once she’s pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge she looks at the blonde with one eyebrow raised. “Does it not look okay? Is it too small?”

Niall’s face wrinkles and she looks like she’s in pain. Zayn looks down at herself and frowns.

“Babe?”

“God. I can’t even …” She takes a deep breath and moans. “I can’t say what I want to say. Little ears are listening. Little eyes are watching. Fack.”

“Fack,” Micah agrees with a grin. “Ammi, we go to the beach. Loueeh says sarks eat us. We no get eat by sarks okay?”

Zayn’s blushing and she growls at Niall before she focuses on her son. “Sharks won’t eat us. Uncle Lou is a twat.”

“Twat?”

Zayn nods. “Twat.”

“You save me Ammi?”

“Of course Bean. Now do you have your bag?” Micah runs off to grab the beach bag that they had helped him pack this morning. It only had his towel, a hat and his shovel and pails, but he wanted to be a big boy and bring his own bag with him like everyone else had. Once they are alone Zayn stalks across the kitchen and shoves Niall against the counter. “Stop staring at me like that.”

“I can’t,” Niall whines. “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” Her eyes widen and she pales a little bit. “Oh god. And Sophia is going to be all half naked and oh my god…”

Zayn chuckles as she kisses Niall until she’s relaxed against her. “Lou and Haz are gonna babysit Bean tonight. We’ve got the whole night, just us. You can get proper worked up all day, horny as fuck and then we can fuck all night. God, can’t wait to fuck you tonight. “Zayn moans into Niall’s mouth, her hands groping Niall’s ass. “I’m already so horny.”

“Mummy?” Micah’s voice interrupts and they both moan. “We go. Wanna go beach.”

It’s not until they’re all set up on the stretch of beach that Niall realizes how hard the day is going to be. Louis is building sand castles with Liam and Micah while Niall has taken to dividing her time between watching her men play and watching Zayn and Sophia pose for Harry. If she thought that Zayn was glowingly beautiful in her bathing suit at the house, on display in the warm sun, she is perfectly matched by Sophia who is wearing a red bikini which accentuates her breasts, stomach and skin perfectly.

Niall knows that the day is going to be spent in a perpetually sexually charged state and judging by the distracted looks Liam is giving Sophia and Zayn she knows she’s not alone. 

It’s around two when they decide to take a break for lunch. Harry had arranged to have food brought down to them, a perfect picnic that has everyone quiet while they eat, enjoying this gift they’ve been given. By the time they’re done eating, Micah is starting to nod off and Liam sets him down on a bed of blankets under a large patio umbrella they’d brought for this purpose. He’s sleeping soundly, a wide smile on his tanned face while his fingers are gripped around his plastic shovel tightly.

“I was wondering if you’d mind,” Harry starts as he brings out a bag for Zayn and one for Sophia. I love the pictures I’ve already gotten in your bathing suits, but I thought that white would look gorgeous with both of your skin tones so…”

Without shame both Zayn and Sophia strip out of their current bathing suits and slide into the ones that Harry has brought them. Neither are surprised that they fit perfectly and look stunning on both of them.

“Please tell me I’m not the only one with blue balls,” Niall groans into Liam’s shoulder as Zayn adjusts the bottoms to sit properly on her arse.

Liam can only respond with a shake of his head. “Fuck. Might need to go in the water to cool down. Or wank.”

“I’ll watch Bean,” Louis interrupts with a fond tone. They both look at him and he rolls his eyes. “You two are killing ME. Go. Cool down. Get off in the ocean. I don’t care, but leave me and the kid out of it.”

Niall looks over to where Zayn is spread out on the sand, her head thrown back and one hand resting comfortably on her stomach. It’s arty not tacky as the sun reflects off of her skin to perfection. “We’re going for a swim,” she calls over. Niall receives three nods that they’ve heard her and she pulls on Liam’s arm. “Come on. If I’m going to picture the two of them stripping down and getting each other off, you’re going to come with me and keep me company so you can distract me.”

Liam whimpers loudly and Niall cackles as he adjusts his obvious erection when he stands. “Do you think…”

“Zee would have Sophia sit on her face in an instant,” Niall assures him with a groan. She pulls him close and grips his bicep tightly. “I’m telling you Leemo. The things we want to do to your girl…” Niall looks off at Zayn who is whispering something into Sophia’s ear while Harry adjusts his camera. The two women burst out into laughter and Niall sighs. “God you don’t even know how much I want to wreck her.” She looks up at Liam with serious eyes. “How badly I want you to watch me wreck her. Show you how much I love you both.”

Liam is left speechless as Niall runs into the water and dives into the first big wave that approaches.   
When he’s finally calmed himself enough to join her, Liam follows suit and submerges himself into the cooling water.

The plan is for them to take their family pictures as the sun is setting. They’ve gone back to the house to shower and rid themselves of the sweat and sunscreen of the day. When they’re all ready, they once again head down to the beach and take pictures. Once they’re done with the pictures they’ll have dinner and then Harry and Louis will babysit Micah so that Liam and Sophia and Niall and Zayn can have a night to themselves.

“Babe?” Niall tugs Zayn so that they’re a few steps behind everyone else and no one can hear what she’s going to say. When she has Zayn’s attention she kisses her enthusiastically.

“God,” Zayn moans into Niall’s mouth. “All day, I’ve been thinking about this.”

“Me too,” Niall licks into Zayn’s mouth before pulling away. “Was thinking about tonight.”

Zayn raises an eyebrow and smirks. Niall cackles.

“What would you say about ambushing Li and Soph.?” Niall holds her breath as Zayn goes completely still. It’s not that they haven’t spoken about it at length. They have had a number of discussions about it, some joking some definitely not. Niall knows they’ve got the perfect time and setting for it. They’re on vacation. Louis and Harry are going to babysit Micah. They’re away from their real lives. They’re in a place they may never be again. It’s not like doing it at one of their houses where every time they go into that room, they’ll see it again and again.

“Are you serious?”

Niall only nods. 

Zayn looks over to where Sophia is talking to Harry about something while Liam and Louis are playing with Micah. “You think they’ll be okay with it?”

Niall grins. “Oh god. Leemo was so fucking hard for it today. I’ve been so hard for it. Told him that we want to wreck Soph. That we just want her and we want to do it for him.”

“What did he say?” Zayn watches as Niall licks her lips and steps in closer so that they’re nose to nose.

“Was so fucking hard Zee. Couldn’t even speak and he kinda jerked off a bit when we were in the water.” Niall steps in and kisses Zayn thoroughly before she moves her mouth directly to Zayn’s ear. “Babe, I think they want it as much as we do. And we all know it’s just once yeah? Like, doesn’t have to be more than what we’ve said.” Niall bites her ear and whimpers. “What do you think? Wanna help me seduce Soph and Leemo?”

“Fuck.” It was never even a question. There is no way Zayn is going to turn that down and she knows Niall knows it. Her eyes flicker up to where Liam is watching them and she sees his pupils dilate. He subconsciously reaches down and cups his prick and licks his lips as he watches them. Her eyes flicker to Sophia who is watching Liam’s reaction with heat in her gaze. Her chest is rising and falling with rough breath, her nipples hard and lip caught between her teeth. “Yeah babe.” Zayn focuses her attention back to Niall and kisses her in a filthy kiss that she knows Liam is still watching. “Let’s do it. Fuck, let’s do it.”

Micah is happy to spend the night with his Uncle Loueeh and Azza. They’re going to watch movies and play games and everyone knows he’ll be out in no time, but still it’s the thought of him having a sleepover party with his uncles that has him so excited.

Zayn and Niall have discussed at length how they want to go about starting their seduction of Liam and Sophia. But now that they’re faced with it, neither can decide on the best way to proceed. 

“Soph? Do you trust me?” Niall asks Sophia softly. Liam and Zayn are in the kitchen making drinks for him and Niall. She grins when the other woman nods. “Did you bring something sexy? Like, for Liam?”

“Course,” Sophia laughs. 

“Go put it on and come back down.” When she sees that Sophia is going to speak she shakes her head. “Please. Just go put it on and come down.” Niall sees the expression that crosses Sophia’s face and she can’t help herself. She leans in and pulls Sophia in for a hungry kiss. “Was gonna wait, ambush you both but …” Niall starts as she pulls away. “Wanna fuck you. Wanna taste you and wreck you. See you with Zee. Wanna do it for Leemo. Please, can we have you?”

“Oh god,” Sophia moans. She pulls Niall in and presses her against the wall and attacks her mouth in a filthy, loud kiss. Her stomach is pressed between them and Niall can’t help but let her hands move from Sophia’s neck to the bump, stroking her belly affectionately. “Please…”

“Holy fuck,” Liam’s voice interrupts them. Niall knows she should pull away, they have a plan and Liam catching them making out in the living room is not part of the plan but she can’t. She’s hungry for Sophia. Hungry for the possibility of what tonight might bring.

“Liam,” Sophia moans when Niall finally manages to pull away. 

Zayn places the glasses in her hand on the table and takes the two Liam is holding from his hands. Smiling, she guides him to the couch and lets him sit down, neither of them able to turn away from how Niall is slowly kissing her way down Sophia’s throat until she’s on her knees in front of the pregnant woman.

“Leemo?” Niall asks. “Zee and I would like to know if we can fuck your woman.” She looks over her shoulder and grins at Liam whose eyes are wide, his jaw dropped. Zayn is sitting on the couch next to him, stroking her nails gently along his scalp.

“Leeyum?” Zayn asks softly. She leans in to press her lips to Liam’s ear and sucks on his lobe teasingly. “You okay?”

It is the feel of Zayn’s hand covering his erection, her touch firm yet soft at the same time that breaks Liam from his daze. He blinks a few times before he focuses his attention on Zayn who is smiling at him warmly. There is no expectation in her gaze only love and desire. He groans as he covers her hand with his own and squeezes. He can feel his cock fattening under her touch and his eyes flick over to where Sophia is watching him through lidded eyes and Niall is nuzzling Sophia’s stomach affectionately.

“I think it’s okay,” Sophia says to Niall. She’s cupping the blonde’s face with one hand while tracing her lip with her finger with the other.

“Need to be sure,” Niall argues. She presses her face into Sophia’s pussy, breathing hotly on her through the thin material of her dress. “God, please be sure.”

“S’up to you babe,” Sophia says to Liam. Their eyes meet and she grins at the hunger in his eyes. “You know I love you.”

“Love you Soph,” Liam groans. He turns to Zayn and pulls her into a bruising kiss, fucking his tongue into her mouth roughly.

Niall feels the way Sophia’s legs tremble and she turns to look over her shoulder. “Oh fuck,” she whimpers at the way Liam is kissing Zayn, practically devouring her but with a gentle touch that relays his love for her. Without thinking about it, she’s on her feet in an instant. “Up,” she demands roughly. Sophia raises her arms so that Niall can pull her dress over her head and toss it over her shoulder behind her.

The sight of Sophia standing against the wall, wearing a pink lacy bra and matching panties has Niall pausing for a moment. 

“So beautiful,” she murmurs against Sophia’s cheek. Her fingers dance over the other woman’s skin until finally she can’t wait any longer. She leans in to press their mouths together in a deep hungry kiss. It’s not until Sophia is scrambling to pull Niall’s own shirt over her head that she pulls back. Her top is over her head and on the floor while she kicks off her skinny jeans. Niall is standing in front of Sophia wearing only a green thong with a matching green bra.

“Over here babe,” Zayn calls. Her voice is rough, thick with arousal and when Niall looks over at her, she’s not surprised to see Zayn’s lips swollen and hair mussed from Liam’s hands.

Sophia shakes her head. “No. Let’s go to the bedroom. I want to be comfortable for this.” 

She pushes past Niall with a wink and strides purposefully to the couch where Liam is sitting, still speechless. Zayn smirks as Sophia straddles Liam’s lap and pulls him in for a filthy kiss as she grinds down on his lap. Zayn’s eyes travel down to where Liam’s hands have rest on Sophia’s arse, spreading across the plush cheeks and gripping her so tight that the skin under his fingers has gone white.

“Babe? You sure you’re okay with this?”

“Are you?” Liam asks against her mouth.

Sophia slides one hand into her panties and strokes her clit a few times. Her eyes flutter shut and she whimpers. Finally, she withdraws her finger and traces Liam’s lower lip with her wetness. “I,” she groans hotly, “am so fucking okay with this.”

Liam’s response is to reach around and unfasten Sophia’s bra. She slides her arms out of the holes and he tosses it across the room, eyes focused on her breasts. After he cups them both and presses kisses and soft bites to her nipples, he stands up and hoists Sophia’s legs so that he’s carrying her. Even six months pregnant, he can lift her no problem and he groans as she clutches her arms and legs around him in a tight vise like grip.

Zayn looks over at Niall who is now standing by the table, still only in her bra and panties downing the second beer that she’d placed there earlier. “Leemo, get your woman in your bedroom. I’ll get your drinks. Zee, get fucking naked. Let’s go. I’ve been too damn horny for too damn long today and someone better be coming soon or I’m going to get mean.”

Her response is three distinct moans. 

Niall grins. “And Leemo? If you’re good, maybe Zee and I will suck your cock when we’re done fucking your woman. The two of us tag teaming you like we’re going to tag team Soph.” She approaches the spot where Liam is standing stock still, Sophia sucking a wet bruise into his throat. “And if you’re really good? Maybe I’ll let you come all over me tits.” She pushes her breasts together and grins sweetly up at him. “The tits I fed your son with. The tits I’m gonna feed the next one with.”

The room is silent for just a moment until Liam growls roughly and lets out a wet grunt. Sophia looks up at Liam with a wide eyed expression. “Did you just…”

Liam can only nod. He walks towards the bedroom, strides long and with purpose leaving Niall and Zayn alone in the living room.

“That,” Zayn growls lowly as she stalks towards Niall is standing. “Was the hottest fucking thing.”

“Just the start babe. Now get naked. I’m gonna get Liam a few beers to cool him down and then we are going to fuck that girl til’ she’s screaming.”

“And then we’ll fuck her a little more.”

Niall nods. “And then we’re gonna fuck her man.”

Zayn pauses for a moment to pull Niall near. She waits until they’re wrapped up in each other’s arms before she speaks. “You know you don’t have to, right babe? With Leeyum?”

Niall weighs out her words for a moment. “I know. But I want to. It’s not about him being, you know, a man. He’s Liam. I want to.” She’s never been interested in engaging in any type of sexual activity with a man before. Her crush on Harry has always been there but it’s always been just that, a crush. She’d never gone beyond cuddling with him or platonic kisses that held more love than heat than anything. But Niall would be lying if she didn’t admit that there was something about Liam that made her want to please him. She wanted to be the reason he was hard. She wanted to make him come. “I love you. I’m never going to not want you, not want this. But I don’t know…”

Zayn doesn’t even try to hide the smile that’s on her face. “I know babe.”

“Are you okay with it?”

“Okay?” Zayn laughs. “Am I okay with watching you suck Leeyum’s prick until he comes all over these gorgeous tits?” She leans in to kiss Niall playfully. “God I am more than okay with it. Wanna lick his come off you. Wanna kiss you when your mouth is swollen from sucking his prick. Wanna taste how wet he makes you.”

Niall rushes up the stairs and strides into Liam and Sophia’s bedroom confidently. She places two bottles of beer on the desk before she pulls her bra off and slips out of her panties. Zayn is directly behind her, as naked as Niall and grinning just as wide.

“Liam, off. She’s ours tonight,” Niall barks. With a groan, Liam pulls off and nearly stutters at the sight of both Niall and Zayn naked, leering hungrily at both him and Sophia. He stands up and pulls the final piece of clothing he has on, his boxer shorts, over his hips and kicks them off. Niall is captivated by the length and girth of Liam’s prick and how it’s standing at attention, the tip blurting precome.

Niall pulls Liam in and kisses him with renewed passion. “Anything you want? Don’t want? Any limits?”

Liam shakes his head and cups Niall’s cheek with the palm of his hand. “No babe. I love you, you know that right?” He chuckles at the blush that covers Niall’s cheeks. “I do.”

“I know babe,” Niall responds softly. “I love you too.” She holds her breath when Liam leans down to whisper in her ear.

“Just when she’s about to come, Soph loves a little bit of pain. Like a really rough pinch to her nipple, or a bite to her clit. And if you just play with her arse hole? Fucking heaven.”

Niall’s eyes widen and she looks over at Sophia who is caught up in a messy kiss with Zayn on the bed. The angle is awkward with both of their bellies in the way, but it’s absolutely stunning and Niall has to take a moment to enjoy it. Liam is watching as well, barely breathing. Finally, Niall focuses her attention on Liam and smiles. “Does she let you have her arse? Do you fuck her there?”

Liam blushes and nods. “Loves it.”

“You or her?”

“Both.”

Niall whimpers. “She is so fucking hot.”

“And she loves filthy talk. Gets her off so hard.” 

Niall raises an eyebrow and she looks between Zayn and Sophia before back at Liam. “You do have a type Leemo. Sexy dirty sluts who love a filthy mouth and their arses played with.” 

Liam leans in to kiss Niall one last time. “Seems I’m not the only one with a type.”

Niall can’t hold in her laughter. She gives him one last kiss before she joins the other two women on the bed and crawls up to hold herself over Sophia. When she has Sophia’s attention she kisses her softly before sitting back on her haunches.

“What do you want?” When she sees Sophia look over at Liam for direction, Niall shakes her head. “Nuh uh Sexy, what do YOU want? Not what does Liam want. Not what does Zayn want. Not what do I want. What does Sophia want? Tell Mama what you want. Tell Mama how to make you scream.”

Liam’s groan echoes from his spot in the chair next to the bed. Zayn is already fingering herself lazily, her lip caught between her teeth and her breathing laboured.

“I want…” Sophia pauses for a moment and closes her eyes. “I want to eat Zayn out and then I want …”

“Yeah?”

“I want your mouth.”

“Where?” Sophia pauses so Niall leans in to nose at her throat. “Where do you want my mouth Soph? gotta tell me or I can’t do it.” She waits a few moments. When Sophia doesn’t speak, Niall knows what she wants. “You want my mouth on your tits?”

Sophia nods.

“On your arse? Lick your arse hole out?”

Sophia nods again as she swallows thickly.

“Dirty little slut,” Niall teases playfully. “Like your arse licked out. Want my tongue in there.” She bites Sophia’s lip and tugs as she strokes at the other woman’s nipples. “Just like Zee. You’re both so sexy, so gorgeous. And you’re both so bad. Our bad little girls.” Niall leans closer and whispers against Sophia’s mouth. “You want my mouth on your cunt? Licking your sweet little pussy til I make you come?”

“Oh god,” Sophia moans. 

Zayn exchanges a glance with Niall and they both grin. 

“How does Leeyum lick you out? Is he slow and teasing or does he go hard and fast? And that beard? God that must feel so good against your hot skin. Rough and sexy until you just can’t help yourself,” Zayn mouths hotly. “I love how hungry Liam is for pussy. How he’ll spend hours just licking you, sucking on your clit until you think you’ve died.”

Niall looks over her shoulder to see Liam stroking his cock leisurely. His thumb keeps swiping along the slit at the head before he resumes his travel back down and up again.

“That mouth looks like it would feel so good on your pussy,” Niall whimpers. “Your mouth looks so good too Soph, maybe Zee should climb up. Maybe she’ll sit on your face and you can eat her out.” She leans down to kiss Sophia, licking into her mouth before she pulls away. “Do you know how hot it is, looking at you like this? Spread out and naked, waiting for us to fuck you. And Liam? Watching us? Getting off to us? One of my biggest fantasies right here, it is.”

Sophia reaches out to pull Niall closer with one hand, the other moving to Zayn to do the same. “I’ve never … licked out a girl. God I want to, but I don’t want you … don’t want it to be bad for you.”

Zayn can’t help but laugh. “You could lay under me and let me finger myself to your face and I’d be okay with that. The two start to kiss and Niall grins.

“You get on her face. Soph, just pinch her twice on the thigh if it’s too much. Like this.” She puts Zayn in position and shows Sophia what she means. They’re at an angle that Liam has a front row view of everything and Niall whispers to him that she’ll be right back. Within minutes she’s back and has one of their small bullet vibes in her hand with a small pack of lube. 

In the time that it had taken her to go down to her and Zayn’s room and come back, Zayn is writhing on top of Sophia, one hand on her breast, pinching her nipple roughly and the other in her hair, tugging on the dark strands. She’s grinding shamelessly on Sophia’s plush lips, whimpering with each shift of her hips.

“Soph, gonna play with you for a bit, kay love?” Niall warns as she settles herself between the other woman’s legs. Sophia shifts so that she’s bent her legs, opening herself up for Niall who has put just enough lube on the bullet to slide it through her lips to rest against Sophia’s clit. 

Sophia can only moan against Zayn’s pussy, tightening her grip on the other woman’s hips where she’s holding her steady. “Taste so good. God, so fucking good.”

“Yeah babe,” Zayn can feel her orgasm approaching. “Fuck me with your tongue. I’ll get my clit, just fuck me. Fuck…” She opens her eyes to see Liam watching her and Sophia, his eyes dark and his fist curled tightly on his cock. The sound of the bullet starting echoes in the quiet room and Zayn jerks as Sophia moans directly against her pussy before she throws her head back and screams. Zayn’s fingers rub furiously on her clit and she comes at the sight of Sophia under her, trying hard to fuck her with her tongue while focusing on the pleasure that Niall is giving her, all at the same time.

She climbs off of Sophia gingerly. Zayn’s legs are weak, still trembling from the force of her orgasm. She falls back onto the pillow and stretches out languidly, surprised when Niall crawls over to her and kisses her sweetly. “How was she babe?”

Zayn’s eyes flutter shut and she moans, yawning in satisfaction. “So fucking good.”

Niall grabs an extra pillow and adjusts Sophia so that it’s under her hips. She kisses her one time before taking her place between her thighs. “So wet Soph,” Niall whispers in awe. She trails her finger through the sticky wetness and brings the finger to her lips, sucking the digit enthusiastically. For a moment Niall simply regards the sight in front of her. Zayn is laying to the side, propped up with a few pillows, body still flushed from her orgasm and practically glowing. Her smile is vibrant, her eyes wide and she is now stroking her fingers through Sophia’s sweaty hair, whispering endearments into her ears so only she can hear them.

At the same time Niall sees both Sophia and Zayn look over at Liam before their mouths meet in a pornographic kiss that is clearly for Liam’s benefit. Zayn pulls away just enough so that she can speak against Sophia’s mouth.

“Fuck her pussy with your tongue babe, make her come. She’s been so good, she deserves it. Let Leeyum watch you eat her out.”

Niall makes herself comfortable and rests Sophia’s legs on her shoulders. She spreads the other woman’s pussy lips with her fingers before licking a thick stripe from asshole to clit and back again. Once she can feel Sophia’s body thrumming with sexual energy, she dives in. Niall is licking and sucking at her skin, paying equal attention at her hole before moving up to her clit to suck and stab at it with her tongue. 

“Li,” Sophia moans loudly into the room. “God, tell me what you’re thinking.”

Liam grunts in response.

“Use your words Leeyum,” Zayn teases. 

“So fucking hot,” Liam finally says. “You were so beautiful, so gorgeous eating Zee out. And Zee … you’re so sexy. Just you riding her face … remember when you used to ride my face. Love how good you look when you come.”

Niall grins against Sophia’s thigh as she pulls back to take a breath. She looks up at Zayn and winks. “You’re fucking gorgeous when you come babe,” she agrees as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. “Now it’s time to see Sophia come.” Her fingers have taken up the job her mouth had been doing. With two fingers sliding in and out of Sophia’s pussy, she uses her thumb to stroke at her clit in a steady stream of pressure with alternating speeds.

“Leeyum,” Zayn breathes. “What else are you thinking?”

“That I can’t wait for Nialler to make Sophia come so I can fuck her throat and then come all over her. Come on her tits, maybe on that filthy mouth.”

Sophia traces Niall’s lips with her finger gently, her eyes wide with desire. “God, your mouth is so good. His cock is going to look so good in it.”

They share a kiss before Niall moves her way back down to Sophia’s pussy. It’s only a matter of minutes until she has the other woman grinding down against her face and arching her back. Zayn has captured Sophia’s mouth in a steamy kiss and swallows down the screams that signal her orgasm. Niall continues to work at Sophia’s clit, rubbing and pinching at it until she’s successfully coaxed another orgasm from the other woman and she’s shaking so hard that Niall is forced to join Zayn in bringing her back down.

Niall is about to get up and join Liam on the chair when she’s startled at his presence behind her. She’s still on her knees, leaning over Sophia and feels him spread her legs wider, his finger trailing between her pussy lips through her own sticky wetness.

“Know you’re to suck me off but it’s not fair. Not fair that you’ve been so fucking good all night Nialler. Made sure Zee and Soph got off. Ate my woman out like a pro. Can I taste you?”

Niall looks up and sees both Sophia and Zayn watching her. They’re curled up together, arms around each other affectionately and kissing leisurely while their eyes are focused on Niall and Liam. At the same time, they both nod and Niall lets her eyes flutter shut and nods.

“Please.”

Liam grabs the bullet that Niall had been using on Sophia and brings it to his lips, licking the taste of his girlfriend off of it. When he’s ready, he flicks it on and leans down and licks at her opening while pressing the toy against her clit.

Niall’s close to her orgasm, so close that she can practically taste it. The feel of the pulsating toy on her clit and Liam’s tongue matched with the stubble of his jaw on her sensitive skin has her pushing her ass back into him and moaning wantonly in the bedroom air.

“Come for him babe,” Zayn whimpers. “God, he wants to see you when you come. Wants to see how pretty your pussy is when it’s all blushed and hot from your orgasm.”

“So wet,” Liam says in wonder. He looks up at Zayn who is beaming. “God, she’s so wet. So fucking sweet.” He dives in again and fucks her until she’s trembling and he can feel her hole pulsing around his tongue. When she arches her back even more, Liam pulls off of Niall and instinctively, slaps his hand roughly on her ass cheek. No one is more surprised than he is when that small action triggers a second orgasm, Niall’s head thrown back and mouth open in silent awe. 

Sophia and Zayn are once more kissing leisurely, their hands trailing over each other’s skin in movements that are equally tender as they are erotically charged. Liam turns Niall over so that she’s now on her back and her body still quivering from her overwhelming orgasm. It takes less than a dozen fast paced strokes of his cock, twists of his wrist that he’s coming on Niall. Thick ropes of come landing on her milky white breasts, Niall’s eyes locked on Liam’s, her mouth formed into a sated smile.

“Such a fuckin’ caveman Leemo,” Niall growls teasingly. “Marking me. Spanking me.” She leans up to take his mouth in a firm kiss, trailing her fingers through the come on her chest to slide it in between their lips.

“No,” Sophia moans stopping Liam and Niall before they get started again. “We need to shower. I feel gross and I’m hungry again.”

To support her idea, Zayn’s stomach chooses that moment to growl loudly which causes them all to break into laughter. The plan is for Liam and Sophia to use the bathroom off of their room while Niall and Zayn will use the one down the hall. They’ll reconvene in the kitchen in half an hour where someone will find something for them to eat in the stocked kitchen.

When she’s under the spray of the shower, the hot water relaxing Zayn’s tight muscles she grins. “So?”

Niall doesn’t have to ask what she’s referring to. Instead, she breaks out into a wide blinding grin. “One of the best nights of my life.”

Zayn nods. “Agreed.” She finds herself pressed against the shower wall, arms held over her head by Niall’s firm grip.

“Nothing will ever top me and you. Our first night. Every night with you. But that? So fecking good. And Liam’s mouth?”

“SOPH’S MOUTH!” Zayn cries.

“Soph’s pussy,” Niall agrees. She reaches down to stroke at Zayn’s stomach lovingly. Her gaze lifts to where Zayn is looking at her and they both smile. “I love you so much babe,” she admits. “Like… so much.”

“I know,” Zayn grins. She brings their mouths together in a gentle kiss. “Me too. I love you more than anything. Anyone.”

They’re drying off when Niall brings up the only worry she has from tonight. She’s slipped a pair of shorts and a tank top on while Zayn is wearing one of her loose pajama shirts. “Do you think … are you worried that it’ll be weird now?”

Before Zayn can answer they hear Sophia’s voice calling from down the hall. “I am fucking hungry bitches. So if you’re not down here right now I’m eating everything and you’ll have to watch.”

Both Niall and Zayn burst out into laughter as they rush out of their bedroom and down the hall. “There’s your answer babe.”

“What answer?” Liam hands Niall a glass with a questionable liquid in it. He shrugs and downs his own. 

“Rum and coke. Just cuz they can’t drink, doesn’t mean we shouldn’t.”

It’s just after three in the morning. Rather than question it, Niall downs the glass and reaches out for another. It’s probably a ratio of 60% coke to 40% rum, but she’s not one to complain and the faster they get drunk, the more time they have to drink.

By the time Sophia has cooked them a full English breakfast, Niall and Liam are at the table drunk and have worked through an entire box of cookies. Zayn is goading the two of them on to see who can do the most stupid things and neither Liam nor Niall are able to string together an entire sentence together let alone make smart decisions.

Sophia sits down and giggles conspiratorially with Zayn while they eat. By the time they’re done, Niall has gotten more food down the front of her than in her mouth and Liam is practically passed out at the table. 

“Those assholes are lucky we have a dish washer,” Zayn chides as she loads the dishes in. Niall is currently piling pieces of toast on Liam’s face, trying to construct a tower without waking him. She’s giggling softly to herself pulling pieces off every so often to take a bite before replacing them.

“Babe?” Zayn calls. “Go change. You’re not sleeping in that. You’ve got eggs all on your shirt and your shorts are a mess.”

“Your shorts are a mess,” Niall sasses back before howling with laughter. She snorts and slams her hand on the table so hard that she startles Liam who falls off of his chair.

“What the…?” He starts. Liam is distracted by a piece of toast on his knee and shoves it in his mouth with a shrug. “Mmmm. What time?”

“Almost six,” Zayn yawns. When Liam had passed out and Niall was alternating between sleeping and being awake at the table, Zayn and Sophia had taken time to just talk. They discussed the night they’d just had, how it would affect everything going forward and just how happy they were that they were in each other’s lives. Very rarely did they get a chance to really talk about anything and Zayn admitted to the other woman that she hadn’t wanted the magic of that night to end right away. 

“Time for bed sleepyhead,” Sophia sings. Moments later, Niall comes running drunkenly into the kitchen, tripping over her pajama bottoms. 

“I shrunk?” She says sadly. “Look at my pants. So long. I’m shrinking!”

“Babe?” Zayn says as she steps in. She’s trying really hard not to laugh but Niall looks so upset and Sophia is not hiding her amusement at all. “Those are Leeyum’s pants.”

Niall looks down and exhales in relief. “Oh god. Good. I was worried.” As fast as she came in, Niall runs back out.

They close up the kitchen and head through the living room, shocked to see Liam wrestling with something. Before either woman can ask what he’s doing, Liam stands up and is beaming proudly. “Ya think?”

Zayn covers her face with her hands while Sophia bursts out into laughter. “Li?”

“Niall said I don’t have the tits for it. That there’s no way this could look as good on me as it does on you. Fuck that, I said. My tits are great.”

Before either of them can respond, Liam walks past Sophia and Zayn up the stairs towards the bedroom that Niall and Zayn have been sleeping in. He’s only wearing a pair of boxer briefs and Sophia’s bra which had been discarded and tossed earlier in the night. Despite how drunk he is, Liam still manages to strut confidently and gives both of them a slight shake of his ass as he leaves.

“What the actual fuck?” Sophia asks through her laughter. Zayn can only shake her head as she grabs Sophia’s hand and pulls her in the direction of their room.

It feels like ten minutes has passed. Liam is uncomfortable and he’s not sure if its’ because of whatever has died inside his head is screaming at him or the shirt he wore to bed is too small and is digging against his shoulders. Needless to say, Liam is half ready to puke and half ready to kill something.

“AMMI! MUMMY! ARE YOU? AMMIIIIIIII” 

Liam holds his head as he moves to see the clock on the nightstand. He winces at the sun filtering through the room and groans when he sees it’s just after noon. It’s clear that he’s the only one that can hear Micah screaming. With a loud groan he pulls himself into a sitting position and forces his legs to work. He slowly scales the stairs and rests at the bottom, trying to force his head to stop spinning before he heads into the living room where he can hear Louis and Harry talking and Micah chattering loudly. He knows that he’s been spotted when Micah starts to laugh even louder and is clapping as he runs towards him.

Liam growls when he sees Louis pull out his iPhone and starts to take pictures of him.

“What the bloody hell is all this noise?” Liam croaks. He’s sure that wasn’t even his voice, but a croak and he winces. He rubs his stubbled jaw with his hand and growls at them. “And why are you laughing Haz?”

“Pink’s a good colour on you Mate,” Louis snickers. His voice is loud, much louder than Liam thinks the situation warrants for it and he knows the smaller man is doing it to be an ass. “Didn’t take you for a lacy type of bloke though.” 

Liam looks down to where Louis is nodding and he has to wipe his eyes a few times. “The hell?” Liam says. He pulls the offending article off of his arms and throws it at Harry who catches it with one hand. He’s a little fuzzy on what happened after they’d all taken showers last night so he can’t remember why exactly he was wearing Sophia’s bra, but now at least he understands Micah’s response and why Louis was taking pictures of him. Liam made a mental note to remember to steal Louis’ phone to erase those pictures.

“Hell!” Micah yells as he approaches Liam. “Hell. Hell hell hell.” Liam knows that Micah is going to throw himself at him. They do it often and Liam will swing him around as he picks him up, but right now he doesn’t have the strength. He’s barely even holding himself up. “DA! HELL DA! WHERE AMMI? MUMMY?”

“What is going on?” Niall says as she stumbles down the stairs. Micah’s yelling had woken her up and the amount of noise Liam had made trying to stumble out of the room had her curious to see what he was going to do when he got down here. She catches herself as she nearly does a face plant, stumbling into the wall. Niall sees how Liam is holding his head as her son dances around him and starts to laugh. 

“HELL MUMMY! MUMMY!!!” Micah screams and throws his arms around Niall’s neck, hugging her as tight as his body will let him.

“Why is my kid saying hell? Who taught him that word?” Niall leans in to press a series of kisses to Micah’s throat, swallowing the giggles that he makes as she does.

Louis and Harry point to Liam which Micah mimics. Liam groans and walks towards the kitchen and Niall looks over at Harry.

“And why do you have Soph’s bra?”

Harry once again points at Liam who pokes his head out from the kitchen and gives them all the finger. He faces Niall and pouts at her. 

“How do you NOT have a hangover?”

“I’m Irish,” Niall shrugs. She flashes Louis a wink who is staring at her like he’s never seen her before. She checks her reflection in the mirror that is hanging in the hall and cackles. “Oh hell. I look like I’ve been hit by a bus.”

“Hell Mummy,” Micah agrees pressing sloppy kisses on her cheek.

“You both do,” Louis notes. He takes a few pictures, pouting when Niall starts to pose for him. It’s not the same if she’s okay with him taking pictures of her looking like this.

“God, you should see Soph and Zee,” Liam says softly. His eyes are narrowed at the overwhelming light that is beaming through the windows and he curls himself in as small a ball as he can, hiding his eyes.

Louis’ eyes widen and he grins, nodding enthusiastically. “Yes. Please, can I see them?”

Niall shrugs and nods towards the bedroom. “S’ok, they’re both still sleeping. And they’re dressed.”

They head in the direction that Niall said Zayn and Sophia could be found. Both men were shocked to see the two sleeping soundly, Zayn’s head resting in what looked like an uncomfortable position on Sophia’s leg, her own legs half hanging off of the bed. Sophia’s head was half hanging off of the bed, mouth open as she snored loudly. Once Louis had taken a number of blackmail pictures, Harry grabbed the phone and moved in closer capturing a perfect picture of Zayn and Sophia’s fingers tangled as they held hands even at the awkward angle they were in.

The second that Louis and Harry leave the room, Niall heads over to the couch and curls up beside Liam. Liam is already snoring softly again, his forehead wrinkled from his obvious headache. Niall takes a few moments to smooth out the lines and kisses his temple lovingly. She watches as Micah pulls out his toys from the box they’d left them in by the couch and starts to play an imaginary game, happily babbling softly to himself. She figures she’ll close her eyes for just a few moments. Louis and Harry will come down and they’ll make plans for the day. Harry wanted to show them the proofs from the night before that he’d loaded up on his computer and they wanted to take Micah back down to the beach since he’d had so much fun there the day before.

It was as Harry and Louis re-enter the living room that Harry stops and motions for Louis to look up. “Lou?”

“Why are you whispering?” Louis whispers back. When he sees Harry pointing to the couch he is forced to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle the sound of his laughter. Micah is sitting on the floor, playing with one of his toys, ignoring everyone outside of whatever is happening inside of his imagination.

“Oh fuck, this is too good.”

Liam is still curled up on the couch, snoring softly with his mouth hanging open and face smashed against the pillow under his head. Niall looks like she’d fallen asleep sitting up and fell backwards onto Liam. Neither looks comfortable yet at the same time look peaceful at rest. Once he has taken at least a dozen pictures, close up and a panoramic shot Louis slides his phone into his pocket and sits on the floor with Micah. He reaches for the remote control and turns the telly on, lowering the volume so it won’t disturb their sleeping friends.

“I just have one question,” Harry finally says when he’s rejoined them in the living room. He has a juice box for Micah and a beer for Louis and himself. It’s afternoon and he doesn’t see any reason why they shouldn’t start their own party early.

“Yeah?”

“What the hell happened here last night?”

“You wouldn’t believe us if we told you,” Zayn yawns from her spot on the stairs. At the sound of his Ammi’s voice, Micah looks up and grins. 

“AMMI.” His toys are forgotten and he runs across the living room to throw himself at Zayn’s legs. 

“Shhhh babe,” Zayn whispers. “Mummy and Da are sleeping.”

“Hell Ammi. Da like hell.”

Zayn looks over at Louis and Harry who both hold their hands up in surrender. “Was Liam!” Louis tattles. “He said it first.”

“Did we wake you? You all look like you had a late night,” Harry laughed as he brought Zayn a mug of tea from the kitchen. Zayn shook her head.

“Bladder was about to burst. Didn’t get to bed til after 6.”

“Why was Payno wearing Soph’s bra?”

Zayn has to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter. She hears Sophia coming down the stairs and motions for her to come in and join them. 

“How did it get so late?” Sophia says with a wide grin. She looks over at Liam and Niall before clucking her tongue affectionately. “And how is that even comfortable?”

The other three adults in the room shrug while Micah settles himself comfortably in his Ammi’s lap. Louis and Harry admit to Zayn that he was fine overnight with them, hadn’t been scared or too worried but it was clear that he’d missed his Mum and Ammi. Zayn’s chest tightens at how close he’s holding her, how Micah won’t let her go.

“But seriously,” Harry reiterates. “Why was Payno wearing your bra?”

Both Sophia and Zayn burst out into hysterics while Micah laughs like he understands what is so funny. “Well, apparently Niall challenged Leeyum. Said his tits weren’t big enough to fill out Soph’s bra. Liam disagreed.”

“And?” Louis laughs along with them.

“Well you saw it,” Zayn shrugs with a chuckle. She nods towards where Liam is sleeping and then to Sophia who is watching them all fondly. “His chest is nice, but ain’t no way he’s gonna look better in that bra than Soph.”

“I don’t know Zee,” Sophia giggles. “Maybe he just needed the panties. Maybe if he had the whole set…”

“No.” Louis yelps. He jumps up from his place on the floor and shakes his head quickly. “No. Don’t even. I don’t want to think about it. I’ve got the blackmail I need and that’s good enough for me.”

Zayn blushes as she feels Harry’s eyes on her. He’s looking from her to Sophia and then over to Liam and Niall who are snoring in perfect synchronization. She knows she’s blushing and apparently that is all Harry needs to make whatever observation he’s made.

“Huh.”

“What huh?” Louis asks. Harry shakes his head and waves him off.

“Nothing.” He looks at the women and smiles. “Wanna go down to the beach? No fair for us to miss the day because these two can’t hold their liquor.”

Sophia cheers and nods her head. “Yeah, we’ll leave them a note.”

Fifteen minutes later they’re all ready, bags packed for the beach and heading out the door. Sophia steps out with Harry and Louis, letting Zayn take her time as she walks with Micah who is talking a mile a minute.

“Miss me Ammi?”

“All night beta,” Zayn grins.

“Love you Ammi. Love Mummy.”

“Did you have fun with Lou and Hazza?”

“Yep. Fun. Azza silly. Loueeh seepin. Seepin on foor.” Micah looks up at Zayn and pauses for a moment. She stops as well and kneels down so that she’s at his height. “Ammi love me? When baby here?”

“Of course baby,” Zayn says with a smile. She kisses his face affectionately and lets him sink into her embrace. When she looks up, she sees Sophia watching them with tears in her eyes.

“Love you Ammi.”

“Love you too Micah. Mummy and Ammi will love you always and forever. We will never stop loving you.”

“Ever sop?”

“Never.”

“Loueeh?” Micah asks, pointing at where Louis is waiting for him, already unpacking his toys. Zayn nods. 

“Yeah babe, go play with Uncle Louis.”

When Micah has made his way to Louis, Zayn feels Sophia’s arms wrap around her from behind. “You are such a brilliant Mum,” Sophia says wetly into her neck. “God, I hope I’m half as good a mum as you and Niall are.”

“You will be,” Zayn promises.

They both sit on their blankets, watching Micah play with Louis and Harry happily. Every so often he will make sure that Zayn is still there and she’s watching but mostly he’s just happy to be out in the sun and making a mess with his two best friends.

“You know,” Zayn says with a smirk. “Lou says he got great pics of Liam in his pants and your bra.” She starts to laugh at the wicked smile on the other woman’s face. 

“He’s not the only one,” Sophia admits. They share a high five and Sophia gives an unapologetic shrug. “A woman’s gotta do what a woman’s gotta do.”

“Like make copies for her best friends to wank to?”

They’re both still laughing when Liam and Niall join them almost an hour later. Niall looks fresh and rested. Liam looks better than he did, but still like he could use some more sleep. 

Sophia is up and holding her hand out to Liam expectantly. “Come on. Micah looks like he could use some cooling off and a swim will make you feel better. Let’s give these two ladies some time alone.”

Niall wraps herself around Zayn’s body, holding her tight against her chest. “So? Best vacation ever?”

“By far,” Zayn agrees. And they still have two more nights to enjoy paradise.

 

FINIS


End file.
